fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence
'''Lawrence '''He makes his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Papa Louie Arcade's Employee Loves: Bacon,Chocolate Hates: Onion Lawrence is an employee at Papa Louie Arcade at Whiskview Mall and lives at Apartment room near there.he was born at Tacodale and moved to study at Tastyville,he enjoys to spending his free time playing his favorite games at apartment,He also good at Computer and Cooking,He has even started uploading cooking recipes video named "Lawrence's weekend cookbook" every weekend and his videos have quickly grown in popularity. Orders Pizzeria *12 Sausages *15 Minutes *Sliced into 8 pieces Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Nacho Cheese *Brown Rice *Tomato *Hot Sauce Freezeria *Large Chocolate Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *3 Creameo Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Bacon Waffle *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chips Drink *Large Chocolate Milk Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Bacon Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Chicken Strips *6 Garlic Chicken Strips Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Dr.cherry **Large Chocolate Corn Burgeria To go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Fried Egg *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Bacon Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle Cupcake 1 *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Spinkles in Other Holidays) *Creameo Bits *Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie (3 Nutty Butter Cups in Other Holiday) Cupcake 2 *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *3 Chocolate Acorn (3 Nutty Butter Cups in other Holiday) Freezeria HD *Large Chocolate Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge *Creameo *Cookie Pastaria *Ragular Ravioli *Rico's Chili (Beefy Bolognese in other holiday) *6 Proscuitto *3 Meatballs *3 Sausage *Black Peppers *Foccacia Freezeria To Go! *Large Chocolate Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *White Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Creameo *White Chocolate Truffle *Creameo Donuteria * Chocolate French Cruller Donut ** Maple Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holiday) ** Honey Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holiday) ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream( Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse in other holiday) ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips (Bacobites in Maple Morning) * Chocolate French Cruller Donut ** Maple Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holiday) ** Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holiday) ** Rainbow Sprinkles Wingeria HD * 6 Teriyaki Chicken Strips * 6 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Bacon (left) * 3 Ham (top right half) * 3 Sausage (bottom right half) * Well-Done Bake * 8 pieces Cheeseria * Cinnamon Toast (Marble Rye Bread in other holiday) with Shredded Mozzarella * Fried Egg * Bacon * Sliced Ham * Bacon * Maple Syrup (BBQ Sauce in other holiday) * Regular Toast * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Bacon Bits Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Chocolate Cake(Butter pecan cake in Thankgivings) * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Spinkles in Other Holidays) *Creameo Bits *Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie (3 Nutty Butter Cups in Other Holiday) Cupcake 2 *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *3 Chocolate Acorn (3 Nutty Butter Cups in other Holiday) Cupcakeria HD * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Chocolate Chips *Rainbow Sprinkles *Waffle Stick,Mini Donut,Waffle Stick (3 Nutty Butter in other Holiday) Cupcake 2 * Maple Syrup Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in Other Holiday) * Frosted Sugar Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holiday) * 3 Bacon (3 Nutty Butter in other Holiday) Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Pumpkin Filling 1/2(Peanut Butter Fluff 1/2 in other holiday),Fudge Filling 1/2 * Meringue Topping * 8 Chocolate Acorn, Outer ring(8 Butterscotch Smooches in other holiday) * Chocolate Drizzle, Full Pie * Shaved Chocolate,Full Pie Ranks to unlock him Pizzeria:5 Burgeria:14 Taco Mia!:Day 4 Freezeria:44 Pancakeria:25 Burgeria HD:21 Wingeria:27 Hot Doggeria:40 Cupcakeria:Second Day in rank 47 Pastaria-Donuteria:Time Customer Pizzeria To Go!:40 Cheeseria:47 Cupcakeria To go:50 Cupcakeria HD:44 Bakeria:56 Trivia *If you serve a mayo,onion,onion sauce in his meal,you won't get any build station's points. *He is a fan of the Tacodale Hardshells. *Lawrence likes Bacon, Chocolate,Creameo, since most of his orders have them in the meals. *His favorite special recipe sandwich is BBQ Bacon,Meat Lover's and Sunrise Sandwich. *Cause he don't like onion because he hate onion smell. *He works on monday ,He can't come to eat meal on his working day. *In cupcakeria,He unlocked at Second day of rank 47 on Halloween but isn't his favorite holiday. Papa Louie 2&3 Appearance Style A In Papa Louie 2 Using Freezeria - Pastaria looks,In Papa Louie 3 Using Wingeria HD looks. How to Unlock: Collect 5 Golden Creameo. Weapon: Dual Chocolate Pistol. Skill: Double Jump. Gallery Lawrencepizzeria2tacomia.jpg|His look Pizzeria-Taco Mia! Lawrencefreezeria2pastaria.jpg|His look Freezeria-Pastaria Lawrencefreezeriahd2pizzeriatogo.jpg|His look in Freezeria HD-Donuteria lawrencecoloredheadphone.jpg|Lawrence's Present look. 10671408626.jpg|Lawrence Anime Version(Made in Rinmaru Avatar Creator) LawrenceBakeriaOutfitB.jpg|Lawrence's Style B in Bakeria Category:Closers Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:L Customers Category:Cheeseria Category:Boys Category:Cupcakeria Category:Customers by 495148 Category:Former Closers